


When Good Men Do Nothing

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Implied abuse, M/M, Time Wavingness, basically kidnapping, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The boy watches them with big green eyes hidden behind poorly held together spectacles. His messy hair obstructs it, but Graves can make out the lightning bolt scar that denotes who this child is. Immediately he draws Credence aside."Credence, what are you doing talking to Harry Potter?"Filled for this prompt on the kink meme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=958411#cmt958411





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am fudging the timelines a lot. Basically, Graves and Credence are in the canon Harry Potter timeline.
> 
>  
> 
> **Vietnamese Translation Available:[here](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2017/01/01/gradence-when-good-men-do-nothing/)** by [Kataly_Malfoy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)

Graves exits Harrods with his bouquet of flowers, smiling at the day. Credence is waiting at the zoo for their date and he cannot wait to see him. They're both in London as part of MACUSA's delegation to the International Magical Security Conference. Having only been freed from their official duties the day before, Graves is looking forward to showing Credence the city before they meet Theseus for dinner and a play.

He discreetly turns down an alley, Apparating to the zoo's entrance. 

Graves strolls through the throng of people. Credence will be here one way or another, and he is content to watch the No-Majs around him before then. In time, he spots Credence by the entrance to the Reptile House talking to a boy of about eleven. Smiling, he makes his way to them. Graves feels pleased that Credence is reaching out to others first. It has taken them a long time to come to this point.

"Hello." He says when he is close enough, reaching out a hand to the small of Credence's back. Credence starts only for a moment before leaning into him instinctively, pressing a kiss in greeting. "Who is -" The words die in his throat. The boy watches them with big green eyes hidden behind poorly held together spectacles. His messy hair obstructs it, but Graves can make out the lightning bolt scar that denotes who this child is. Immediately he draws Credence aside.

"Credence, what are you doing talking to _Harry Potter_?" He whispers, eyes still on the boy who observes them curiously. "You know what Dumbledore said after the Dark Lord fell. We aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to him."

Credence grabs his hand, eyes wide and beseeching. "I know. I know, Percy. But. Percy, his family. I saw them. They hurt him." His voice hitches at the word. In that instant, he hears what Credence cannot put into words. 'They hurt him like how Ma hurt me and I cannot stand by and let them continue'

Graves looks into the brown eyes of the man he loves more than life itself, "Credence, we _can't_. Dumbledore-"

"Fuck what that old coot had to say about it!" Credence pushes himself away from him, cheeks flushing in anger and eyes brimming wet. It has been forever since he last had an incident with his magic, but Graves is distinctly aware of where they are. "Fuck him! Fuck our laws! Percy, he is hurting and I cannot look away. I can't. I won't! I cannot look away when there is a child hurting." His outburst draws the attention of a passing family. Graves moves back to draw him to him again, mindful of the way Credence is tense and upset.

"I did not mean it that way, darling." He tries, sighing as he cups Credence's cheek. His eyes are as big as the moon, and Graves can never refuse him when he looks at him this way. "Cre, if we do this, if we do what I think you are asking we do, we won't be answerable to just the No-Maj laws. We will be answerable to the wizarding world as a whole." Credence nods rapidly at this. Graves smiles softly, thumbing away the tears that track down his cheeks. "Where are they? His family?"

Credence looks over to Harry. The child stands a singular figure under the too large sweater and the trousers held together only by his belt. "He trapped his cousin behind a snake enclosure. His aunt and uncle are trying to get the boy out. I took him away while they were distracted."

Graves' eyebrows rises close to his hairline. Given the nature of their profession, this could get tricky. Harry comes close and takes Credence's hand, hiding himself behind him. Going down to his eye level, Graves holds out a hand not holding the bouquet. "I'm Graves. Percival Graves."

"Harry." Comes the soft answer. Graves smiles, looking up to see Credence nodding encouragingly.

"How would you like to come with us, Harry? Where you'd be safe? Where no one will hurt you?" The boy looks at him, tilting his head to Credence, before nodding. Graves straightens himself, holding out a hand for Harry to take. To Credence, he says, "We need Newt. Now, before things get out of hand." Credence nods. They walk out of the zoo with Harry between them, Disapparating away just before they reach the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
